


The Stolen Wedding Night

by WishingStarInAJar



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, OC X CANON, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut, eliatrope, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Finally the boundaries are ignored and crossed. After years of denying their feelings for one another and nearly losing each other, the ambassadors give in to forget the dark tragedy they went through before and to no longer hide their love from each other.
Relationships: Ambassador Fluff, Joris Jurgen & Original Character(s), Joris x Alys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Stolen Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever Ambassador Smut I wrote and it was originally going to be a part of the Wakfu: Vows fanfic as a bonus/secret chapter. Although plans (and scripts) changed after the Wakfu OVA episodes came out and offered better/more interesting plot points to include in my fics and build my ship on, I kept this discarded Vows chapter around and hidden from most people for these past five years. Although no longer "canon to my fanon", it's still close to my heart and, well, you know, it's a little embarrassing to share such intimacy with other people, especially when there is a beloved canon character involved. But I guess it is time to finally share it. 
> 
> This is for you, the people who keep asking me to share my Ambassador Smut!
> 
> (This story was tweaked before its upload to fix grammar and fill in a few blanks but it's still very close to the original draft from 2014.)

_Her husband was dead. Slaughtered moments after he claimed her as his own with a simple golden ring. Having barely survived the assassination of the Brakmarian prince herself, Alys was taken into Bonta’s protection and custody with an uncertain future ahead. The responsibility of her wellbeing and safety fell onto the Bontarian master, Joris Jurgen, as the king and his court and armies readied themselves for the coming storm which had already overtaken Brakmar. The Eliatrope ambassador and newly crowned queen of Brakmar was brought to a place Joris considered safe and knew no harm would come to her; his own home, guarded by the old Shushu, Luis. He could leave her there without worry and return to his duties, even though he rather not. Neither of them wanted to part after what they went through, what they witnessed, what they felt and so they lingered and sought for small and feeble excuses to be together just a little longer._

\--------------------~*~--------------------

“Before you go…” Her quiet voice made Joris stay where he was, glancing back over a shoulder to the Eliatrope seated on the edge of the bed. Her face was turned away from him, hiding what she was thinking or feeling, though the tone in her voice betrayed a hesitance he didn’t expect from her, not now that she was safe. “I know it isn’t appropriate of me to ask this of you, but... could you please help me with undoing this gown? The back of it…?” 

A silence fell over the room when the request made both present fluster; one in prude embarrassment, the other in genuine surprise.

“I… I can’t undo it myself…” The black wedding gown was something she wished to take off and never wear again, not even glance at from afar. The rip, where the blade tore through the fabrics and stabbed her deep, was still present, the shredded cloth hardened and stiff with dried blood. Her pale skin was visible through the rip, the healed wound a fresh pink. The royal Eniripsa did well with tending to her. Time will fade the remainder of the wound and leave a scar.

There was no answer from Joris, not a vocal one at least. The sudden movement going through the mattress Alys sat upon indicated that Joris had decided to fulfill her timid request and spared them the embarrassment of discussing it any further, taking a seat behind her to examine how exactly the gown was strapped up. He brushed her hair aside to try and collected it over one shoulder so it wouldn’t be in the way, before his hands traced down her bare back to the back of the gown. 

The lacing was tightly tied from what he could see, holding the corset-like top of the gown like a vice around Alys’ waist and bust. She had the right to be concerned about taking off the dress on her own; it would have been impossible for her to try and undo it without an extra pair of hands. 

Joris was still taken aback by her courage to ask him, but then he was the only one around to be of assistance. Besides… even if Kerubim or Atcham were home, he couldn’t imagine her daring to ask them. 

He nimbly untied the red ribbons which kept the corset in place while he quietly thought to himself, not certain what to do with how he felt. There were so many conflicting feelings ever since he was giving the letter by Gard and the wedding set in motion. He had been close in Alys’ presence several times over the past few years, but this was different. It was like the time when they said their goodbyes to each other in Sadida; there had been a strong desire, a reluctance to leave her side. Goodbyes were never easy, but the wish he didn’t need to go or could have taken her with him through the Zaap to Bonta was there. He often thought about that moment with a tinge of regret. Then there was the time when she willingly shared one of her secrets with him… He looked up from the lacing to take in the sight of the fluctuating but vibrant Wakfu which freely flowed from the sides of Alys’ head. His discovery of the Wakfu wings was an accident back then, but that she trusted him and felt comfortable in his presence with her wings revealed meant the world to him. It was their secret, one of many they shared.

Alys bit her lip when she felt Joris undo the back of the gown, her heart racing in her chest and thumping in her ears; she didn’t know why she was getting worked up about this. Considering how he had always watched over her and came to her aid no matter the situation, this was one of the rarer moments she was flustered by his close presence. Was it the events of this day which got her in this state? So much happened… 

The tight feeling she endured since earlier began to loosen the further Joris worked his way down the lacing, feeling the top of the gown slip down when the back parted open. She raised her arms to keep the front of the gown in place, her breathing becoming heavier as the tugging and pulling at the lacing came to an end, yet Joris didn’t seem to move to leave the bed; he lingered.

Joris looked upon the freshly healed wound after it was revealed to him with the graceful curve of her spine, recalling the moment the blade sunk into her. He kept his calm when it happened, knowing it wasn’t fatal, but he had to be honest with himself; he was mortified to witness her get hurt in such a way while he helplessly watched on. If he could prevent all future harm to her, he would. He would find a way if it were up to him. 

Without a thought he placed his fingers upon the diagonal pink line on her pale skin, his eyes narrowing as he scowled at himself for all the Eliatrope had gone through while she was not in his presence. Why could he not protect what was dear to him? It was already difficult to keep her near… it was all so complicated. 

As his fingers carefully caressed the healed skin, he could feel her recline ever so slightly with a soft gasp and a light shiver. He retracted his hand and raised his gaze to try and catch a glimpse of Alys’ face, asking as all he could see were her blonde locks of hair and the Wakfu wings that were somewhat folded and held low,” does it hurt...?”

Alys shook her head as she kept her arms crossed across her bust and the front of her gown,” only sensitive.” She let out a trembling breath through her slightly parted lips while her eyes rolled to a close, her arms pressing firmer against her body as she tried to calm her beating heart. She was quivering. For a moment she wondered why, until the warmth of Joris’ hands could be felt upon her bare skin once more, tenderly caressing the healed skin as if to soothe it. She straightened up in her pose when his hands began to wander, trailing up her spine and causing her to tilt her head a little back while her eyes remained closed and her breathing slowed down. Never had he touched her like this; it made her feelings and senses clash within her, making her panic and yet crave for something she never dared to acknowledge. 

What was happening…?

His hands kept crawling upward until they rested against the back of her shoulder and neck, the sudden softness of his fur mantel tickling her bare skin and making her shiver unintentionally with a burning anticipation. She slowly turned her head to look back over her bare shoulder, peering through her eyelashes while an audible shuddering sigh escaped her as she felt his warm breath against her skin after he brought himself closer to her. 

There was a moment as if time had stopped when their eyes locked with one another, not a word spoken between them. There was no need for words... whatever they were thinking was clear upon their faces and hanging around them like a thick fog. 

Time suddenly sped forward when Alys turned around without a thought and met his lips in the shadow of his hood, his hands cupping the sides of her face and pulling her towards him, her arms slipping around him almost instinctively to press herself against him. 

It was sudden. The passion flared up after they tasted each other in the heat of the moment, every shred of doubt and hesitation thrown away. Several years of denial shattered as they gave into what they had been longing for, something which was almost taken from them if the Brakmarian Prince hadn’t perished this day. They panted with hot breaths in between their furious kissing, the world forgotten about as they surrendered to each other and their flaring desires.

Alys was guided onto her back on top of the blanket after Joris brought himself to hang over her, his fingers pushing into her thick hair as he broke the kiss they were tangled up in. He looked down at her with a longing she had never seen before. It turned her world completely upside down, to feel and taste the hunger he had for her. Had he always felt like this about her? All these years… 

He pulled himself away from her, leaving her panting while his lips left a trail of tender kisses down her chin and the front of her throat, further down along the collarbone till in between her exposed breasts. She couldn’t stop shivering, especially when she felt him pull the front of the undone gown further down to show more of her fair skin, the black and red fabrics gathering around her hips. All that could be heard in the small room was their heavy breathing and her timid moans whenever his fingers or lips touched her the right way. His touch was electrifying and hot, crackling with passion as they caressed the softness of her breasts and trailed along their shape.

Soft, warm and large. His small hands weren’t able to fully cup her breasts as he stroked them and ran his fingers across her plump nipples. To think he hardly dared to think about her breasts, let alone imagine them… What a fool he was to deny it from himself. The Eliatrope sported a cleavage and exposed thighs on a regular basis, even more so in what Brakmar dressed her in these past few days, but he was decent enough to not let himself be distracted by them. All to be decent and proper, to not disrespect the woman he admired. Perhaps it was a good thing he denied it because no imagination could match the real deal, he was finding out that truth at this very moment. 

He had a difficult time containing himself, the sight of Alys’ naked body, the warmth and softness of her skin and her divine smells causing his head to spin. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say and much to make up for. He almost lost her too many times, watched her grow from afar while believing he wasn’t worthy to be a part of her life and new memories… This night, however, this night she was finally his. No duties or formalities will not stop him from expressing how he truly felt. 

He pushed the gown past her hips and down her thighs with both his hands until the Brakmarian wedding dress left her completely and fell like a heap of meaningless fabrics onto the floor, discarded like her recently acquired ties to Brakmar. 

To Shukrute with Brakmar… 

Joris showered her exposed stomach with kisses and small licks as his fingers pushed underneath the strap of the rather tasteful lingerie she wore, black in color and made of fine lace. She quivered underneath him when he brought himself lower, her long legs parting for him as his hot breath brushed against the black lace. The tips of his fingers gently pressed against what the lingerie was hiding before he slipped off the bed to position himself between her parted legs. 

She was at his mercy, her back arching high while her hands clutched for the top of the hood he still wore. He admired the view for a moment, watching the raising and lowering of her breasts as she deeply inhaled and exhaled, the shimmering of turquoise through her trembling eyelashes, the deep blush across her cheeks, the glow of her Wakfu, the sensual little movements her whole body made to his touch. He couldn’t help but smile before he lowered his gaze back down, hooking a finger behind the front of the lace lingerie to draw it aside and reveal that which was as precious as her wings. Wetness glistened in the dim light of the room, her sensitive flesh a pleasant pink.

Alys became completely breathless when she felt the warm and moist tongue against her flushed lips after he cupped her womanhood with his mouth, pushing the back of her head down upon the bed as she coiled with the newfound sensation of pleasure he gave her. The tip of his tongue drew the lips apart before dipping into the folds as he began to lick her, her shivering intensifying. She found herself capable to breathe again when she got a mild grasp on her senses, moaning softly along with quiet whimpers. 

His teeth grinded against the sensitive clit while he lapped up the juices he caused to spill, her little reactions only spurring him on. Her fingers dug into his hood and the back of his head, gently pushing and holding his head in place and guiding him to those sweet spots which make her writhe underneath his tongue. She was enjoying this and all he could think of was to see her blush and hear her moan his name. The taste and smell of her warm juices nearly whipped him into a frenzy but he contained himself well enough to not cut this carnal attention short, squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs and behind to still his hunger.

She responded well to his pleasing, the sadness of these past few days chased away and held at bay by his touch and tongue. There were no thought of darkness, pain or murder on her mind, just pure ecstacy which she allowed herself to selfishly indulge in it for once. He was good at this, his tongue and fingers pressing and caressing the right spots and making her shudder in sheer pleasure. She wanted more of him though; she wanted him close, to hold him while they make love to catch up on what they had denied from each other and themselves these past few years.

Her hand continued to rest against the back of his head while she slowly sat up, the shifting of her weight and body interrupting the master’s so-called meal. He watched her breasts perk and rhythmically heave with her heavy breathing after he became aware of her movements, sitting up in response to see and await what was the next step, what she wanted. He tilted his head back when her fingers playfully trailed along his jaw and chin after she withdrew her hand, the same fingers soon wrapping around the two tufts of his fur mantle to gently pull at them.

The pulling made him crawl back onto the bed between her legs as she guided him closer to her, the hunger and longing in her eyes spiking his arousal. The look he gave in turn as he climbed over her made her internally melt, their feelings and desires matching. They wanted each other badly.

She released the spotted white fur and brought her hands down to undo the large round buckle of his belt, her soft sounds of pleasure muffled after he locked her lips with his own to draw her back into their intimate passion. Their tongues swirled and wrestled while she removed the broad belt from around his waist and dropped it off to the side before her slender fingers parted the front of his tunic, revealing more of his dark skin. The tips of her nails drew down the front of his chest to his stomach until a whole hand dipped down into the front and pressed against the small bulge which was hidden away within the sepia colored one-piece tunic. 

Joris groaned softly against her lips when her fingers wrapped around the hardened shaft of his member, stroking its full length and tracing the apparent veins and folds. He was well endowed for his small size, even more so as her fingers caused his blood to pump. He swallowed as her touch made him shudder, his muscles twitching when her stroking became a slow jerking. She was gentle, testing the waters and yet wishing to please him at the same time. He shook his head, more in an attempt to keep the urges he felt under control than to object to what Alys was doing, not wanting her to stop. It felt too good… Her touch was soft and her warmth arousing while her little breaths and moans teased him.

She parted his tunic further with her free hand till it couldn’t anymore, revealing his erect member and feeling it press against her bare stomach while she stroked it, the dribble of precum staining her skin. He was warm, just like her. His member was oddly soft, silky almost, something she didn’t expect but then this was her first time touching a man’s penis from what she could remember; she wasn’t sure what to expect. This was a new experience she adored and wanted to explore further with him. She could feel the strength and desire underneath that silky layer of dark blotchy skin which rippled and stretched with her stroking, his erection quivering.

Her hips moved in response to his grinding against her hand and stomach, his moaning less than hers though he couldn’t hold back on the heavy shudders which coursed through his body, at times grunting when the pleasure became too much. 

He wanted her. He wanted that which he denied himself ever since he saw her for the first time, when she smiled at him, when she devoted herself to him without her even knowing she did such, whenever she was near or when she would look at him as if he was all that mattered. How badly he wanted to whisper in her ear and tell her how much he loved her, that he wanted to make her his as much as he wanted to be hers. 

Alys pulled at him after she wrapped her delicate fingers around the tufts of his mantle while her hips continued to roll against him, undoing the fur cloak to take the warmth and weight away from him and undress him. His coat fell open with the mantle no longer keeping it together, showing more of his bare chest before Alys reached upwards to grab for the stitched hem of the hood, wishing to undo it along with the long coat.

Joris instinctively stopped her by laying a hand across hers when she held the edge of his hood between her fingers, his gaze averting as if he was too ashamed to admit he was not ready, that he was hesitant to show himself to her. Six hundred years… He never thought that this day would come. No, he never dared to think it would ever come. The reasons behind him wearing the hood were many; to hide who and what he was, sheer boredom brought by the centuries of living, to shroud his connections to the unnatural, to be veiled in mystery. There were only a rare few who knew his face and it embarrassed him that Alys wasn’t one of them.

His eyes closed when he could feel the back of her fingers caress his cheek before her soft lips brushed against his. She was tender, knowing and understanding his reluctance while softly kissing his trembling lips to reassure and comfort him; there was nothing to fear and he knew it to be true. By the gods, how he loved her… His hand slipped away from her as he deepened the tender kisses she gave him, no longer stopping her from drawing back the dark blue hood of his recognizable coat. 

She was careful and patient while she slowly pulled back the pointy hood after he quietly gave her permission, only slightly pulling away from him to witness the reveal. His eyes were cast down, one of his thumbs stroking the line of her jaw as he was afraid to witness her reaction, yet he could see a smile grow upon her lips once the hood fell down his back before the very same lips locked with his. She cupped his face in her hands to draw him closer while showing him the same affection as before, perhaps even more than she already had. 

His eyes widened as he found himself to be speechless, needing a moment to come to his senses and accept that she didn’t judge him for what he hid for so long from her, before an arm slipped around her to hold her close. He propped himself up on an elbow as he held the intimate kiss they shared before sitting up to take off the coat and coax himself out of his tunic. No more secrets. No more hiding. 

She looked so lovingly at him while she watched him undress, emitting a warm glow as she was completely at ease in his presence and intimacy. No matter what he was, she accepted him like he accepted her. She welcomed him back in her embrace when Joris hunched over her and stole a kiss, his skin dark against her paleness. There was a moment of peace and silence while they merely looked at each other, an unspoken understanding and affection lingering between them until the small master brought himself down to position himself between her legs, a hand clawing affectionately down her side and up one of her legs.

Was she ready? Was he...? 

Joris arched himself forward as he told himself this was what they both wanted, feeling how her hold on him tightened as he slowly pushed into her, the tip of his dark member parting her moist lips. The moan she let out was long and soft as she could feel him enter her, the tension which was present in her whole body slipping away. She was warm and wet… very warm and wet. And tight. The slippery walls clenched tightly around him and massaged his whole length with strong squeezes which only made her tighter for him to push into. And her breasts… Gods, her breasts. They shuddered and swayed with the rocking of her body and his thrusts against and into her, gravity flattening the two lumps of pillowy flesh as she lay on her back but they were still a sight to behold.

Everything brought a haze to his mind as he took her, sounding a little out of breath as pleasure overwhelmed him more than before. The sounds, the smells, the feelings, the warmth, her softness. Everything was cranked up to the highest possible level and teased him mercilessly. 

His body was small compared to hers but it didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. She met his short strokes, pushing down as he pushed up before almost pulling all the way out. They soon found a rhythm they surrendered themselves to as he kept himself up on his hands, watching her writhe underneath him as she gave herself completely to him, all possible layers peeled back. This is who she truly is and he was the only one in the World of Twelve who will see her this way. She was an enigma, a dream… she was all he wanted. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, seeing her open her eyes to look at him. His words took her by surprise and touched her deep amidst the carnal pleasure he was giving her, seeing how her eyes glazed over before she hunched forward and curled up to take his face in her hands and kiss him deeply, softly moaning against his lips as they continued to work against each other. 

Their heat and sweat made the air in the attic warmer and thicker with their passion while they were all over each other, caressing, holding, grabbing, licking, suckling and kissing. The dance they were lost in seemed endless and eternal, both too busy with exploring each other inside out while getting to know each other better than before. They tried various things, different positions like her on top or him behind, all a little clumsy at first but still met with pure passion. They were in complete bliss with one another, everything else forgotten while time crept by. 

The cyan glow of Wakfu was visible in the depths of Alys’ pupils like two burning embers in the dark, her skin showing a similar glow in a strange swirl-like pattern after Joris brought her closer and closer to the inevitable climax. He took note of how her Wakfu came to life underneath her skin, an intriguing sight; it was like watching a dying campfire come back to life with the change of the wind or a candle flickering inside a paper lantern. He was the cause of this and that thought empowered him with a want to strengthen the flickering glow and make her cum.

He heard her moan his name repeatedly and rapidly as her breathing steadily became quicker the more her Wakfu shimmered, her attempt to form more words than different variations of “oh Joris” and “Goddess yes” failing while a desperate and pleading expression forming across her face. She was getting close to the end, the obvious and alluring signs enticing him and doubling his efforts to bring her the sweet release she longed for. 

His small hands clawed through her thick hair and down her arched back as the thrusting of his hips picked up in pace and became more firm, her muscles shuddering in the wake of his pressing fingers as he hungrily caressed every curve he could reach. She held him tight with whimpers, whispers and moans which gave him goosebumps, her hot breath and lips brushing along his shoulder, neck and pointy ear.

“Don’t stop,” she managed to pant and moan, pleading into his ear as she embraced him and met his every unwavering stroke as if each of them were the very last,” don’t stop.” 

The glowing of her markings grew stronger with each moan and gasp of air, and so did the volume of her cries of pleasure, the sounds music to the master’s ears. The seconds passed fast, faster than either of them wished for until a strained grunt and a heavy shudder escaped the Eliatrope and her embrace of Joris tightened. 

The Wakfu which flowered freely from the sides of her head and showed underneath her skin flared up in response to the orgasm he brought her, glowing bright and with a tingling which caught Joris completely unaware. He clenched his jaws firmly together to bite back on a loud but surprised moan when the sudden eruption of her Wakfu coursed through him after she unintentionally channeled it through them both, the electrifying heat causing them to orgasm simultaneously as it surged through their nether regions.

They refused to let go of each other while the strength of their orgasms washed over them and the tension began to subside with the glowing patterns across Alys’ body, the two ambassadors slowly regaining a grasp on their senses and surroundings.

Joris was the first one to stir by pushing himself up onto his hands before taking a few deep breaths, still tingling all over from the Wakfu which made him unexpectedly cum and fill her up. He did not see that one coming… 

Underneath him lay Alys, exhausted but content by the looks of it. She looked dreamy, her skin glazed with sweat while a shine which matched the smile she carried was present in her eyes. He cupped her cheek to take a moment and engrave the sight into his mind and memories, not wanting to ever forget it. 

To think he could have lost her to Brakmar this night… What was supposed to be her wedding night became a night they would never forget, spent with the one they had loved and admired from afar. There were no regrets, none whatsoever. The only regret was that they hadn’t done this sooner. It could have prevented a lot of pain and strife if they had.

“I love you,” the Eliatrope whispered after finding her breath and laid her hands across his, finally able to express herself in words rather than passionate actions which took them by storm,” I love you so much…” 

Joris’ smile grew when he heard her soft words of affection after the passion and heat they shared, whispering back as he leaned over her before pulling her into a kiss,” I love you too, my Goddess...”

\--------------------~*~--------------------

Joris slipped on his coat before he threw his fur mantle around his shoulders and turned to look at a sleeping Alys, the Eliatrope smiling and looking peaceful while she hugged the pillow she rested on. He had to bring himself up to his toes to lean over and give her a light kiss on the corner of her mouth before slipping away, not intending on waking her as he snuck out of the room.

“You are leaving her like this?” Luis’ voice sounded after Joris closed the door behind him, the eye staring down at him. The look it bore was judgmental, indicating that the Shushu was well aware of what had unfolded within the master’s room. As expected.

“I do not have a choice, Luis. I am needed at the palace and I am late as it is. It is already surprising no messenger was sent here to fetch me.” And a good thing too; any interruption would have been catastrophic. He lingered before the closed door as he adjusted and pulled on his gloves, knowing Luis would have more to say on the matter; he was known to speak his mind, and Joris did feel reluctance for sneaking away after all the intense feelings and revelations.

“It is in the middle of the night.”

“All the more reason to try and return before she wakes. Watch over her while I am out, please...” Joris said, tugging at his hood to pull it in place while stepping forward to make his way downstairs, not wanting to feel the doubt gnawing on him. He had duties to attend to; Brakmar was still in disarray with the White Cloaks on the move, yet all he could think about was the woman he spent the night with, the woman he declared his love to. Things won’t be the same again from here on in...


End file.
